Adalind's resolve
by MegKY
Summary: Adalind will stop at nothing to get her daughter back. Starts from The Law of Sacrifice onwards. (don't forget to review)
1. Chapter 1

_Diana._

She named her Diana, in honor of Diana, the Roman goddess of the moon and hunt. After all they went through, the child was indeed a princess and a survivor. She put all of them in danger just by existing. A child borne of a misplaced obsession, a mistake, a means for Adalind to take back what she had lost to the Grimm. When Adalind found herself with child, she smiled and it wasn't out of love, but out of glee of what she could get in return for royal blood.

Money? No she didn't want money, though Stefania would have offered anything. Power? _Yes._ She wanted it back, wanted what was rightfully hers. She hated being so weak, she hated being useless. Dammit, she was the master of the game!

When Adalind lost her powers to the blood of the Grimm, she lost herself. Her mother had hit her like a dog and turned her away. _"I had high hopes for you."_ Losing her power was akin to losing her soul. She was born a powerful hexenbiest, and upon the destruction of her wesen soul, she lost her purpose. _"Now you are just an ordinary girl with a pretty face."_ This had come from Sean Renard, the bastard of a Royal and the father of her child. How ironic that he now was bound to her through their daughter. The spell she cast on Juliette and its obsessive effects on Renard became her own undoing.

At her most vulnerable point she trusted him again. She had no one else, no friends, no money, no home. Her mother was dead, killed by the Grimm's mother, but strangely Adalind felt nothing. To her mother she was merely a means for her to get by, a pawn, and Adalind thinks of how she once considered her baby that way. But not anymore. She had grown to love her baby.

Now she cries for her Diana. She dreams of a knock on the door, and Sean Renard with the familiar bundle in his arms. But even in her dreams she cannot find respite for no sooner than Renard hands the child over to her does she find herself in his place and Prince Viktor in hers. She wakes up alone. The bastard handed over his own flesh and blood to a family that had forsaken him and numerous times attempted to kill him. Fear and anger start to overtake her. She might never see her child again. Growing up, what words will they whisper in her little ear?

The agony of the birth, the exhausting chase, and the futility of losing it all fills her with rage. She won't be just another girl with a pretty face. She won't sit and cry, while her enemies bask in victory. It is time to put her powers to good use again.


	2. Chapter 2

She is a survivor.

Adalind will get her daughter back the only way she knows how. The Royals know no friends but themselves, but it is a risk she is willing to take. It does not matter if it means becoming their pawn again, if it means using less conventional methods. She will lose the only allies she will ever have but Adalind wouldn't have it any other way. For Diana she will do anything; the ends will have to justify the means.

A wedding. _Perfect._ She takes a whiff and smiles.

He falls for it.

The experience isn't entirely despicable. Pleasurable in fact, but under better circumstances, one she might have taken delight in. She acts on instincts, relies on the allure of the biest within. Those disarming eyes, pools of infinite blackness where she sees her true self, do not even recognize the lie. She must get it over with quickly, fear and hesitation only increased the distance between her and her baby. She is sleeping with the enemy, but there is no room for disgust.

She takes the first flight to Vienna. It maybe another mistake that will cost her greatly but at this point, Adalind is willing to try anything. After all, sacrifices have to be made for the ones we love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Of course. How could I have been so stupid?_

Victor casually pushes her into the dungeon. It smells of hot earth and piss. She groans in frustration and lashes out, but the door closes with a sound click. It's dark, cramped and humid. Slabs of thick stone on all sides leave a suffocating taste in her throat. _I am a hexenbiest. Focus. Easy as knife on butter._

She channels her rage and woges.

Her scream does more damage to her eardrums than the wall. Somehow the wall deflected any attempt to inflict damage, as if enchanted. _A hexenbiest prison, brilliant._ She puts her hands on her face and laughs. Laughs at her stupidity. _Motherhood has made me weak. Pathetic._ The Royals had always wanted Diana fron the beginning, and she was just a vessel. _Of course they don't have her, if they did, Victor would have never let me come._

She finds no comfort in the thought of Diana in the Resistance's hands. After all, the child will always be a pawn, unless given a fighting chance at a normal life, however short it may be. _A chance your mommy and daddy never had. A chance to make better decisions, a better life._

They bring her bland goop to eat that she doesn't touch. Soon the madness of hunger will push her to breaking point, but Adalind is determined to die resisting.


	4. Chapter 4

She wakes up on the cold ground and wretches. Not long ago she was drowning in a flood of tears. _Damn this bloody castle. Damn them all._

Some fellow had helped her break out of prison. It was an enchanted cell of course, and getting out was a simple puzzle. The Royals did live in a magical palace. Who would have thought? And yet despite every fiber of her being urging her to run to safety and never look back, the voices had started talking about her daughter. We know where your baby is, they whispered in unison.

In utmost desperation she fell for it. The voices were playing with her. It was the final test in these enchanted walls. The Royals knew her weakness and exploited it. The man, whoever he was, warned her not to listen. She thought the strange faces knew, but they were just stones after all. And when she cried, so did they. And she was drowning. _How ironic_ , she thinks in a moment of defeat, _I am a witch and I'll die like a witch._

But she's alive - they're not finished with her. And the man, probably just another servant ordered to prolong her suffering.

Then she sits in a banquet. Famished, it is the closest thing to heaven. As she eats, Victor offers a proposition she cannot resist. The family and Adalind as allies for a common goal, to find _their_ child. Since her original attempt backfired badly, she knows she will need all the help she can get. _And in the end,_ she thinks, _I'll be able to raise her in this castle. A mere servant, a pawn, but I'll be with her. She will always have her mother._

The Royal's power reached deeper than she initially thought. The Resistance did not have Diana, a mole in the organization had revealed. She recounts that fateful day when the child was taken away from their grasp, and the answer is ever clearer.

"I'm asking you to understand. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the ones we love."

 _Kelly._


End file.
